A Three-Year Nightmare
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: UA - Felix peut enfin aller voir Ryan, tout va bien, c'est le bonheur, quoi... Sauf que tout bascule lors de leur premier rencart... A PewdieCry fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « Koukai »-Michiru Ooshima, « Lullaby »-Javier Navarrete, « Song From A Secret Garden »-Secret Graden, « Tristezza »~ « Tema III »~« Tema II »-Toshihiko Sahashi, « Fragile Dream »-Joe Hisaishi, « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls

Note de l'auteur : Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, sans crier gare, je suis pas habituée au genre «sortez-les-mouchoirs », donc, rassurez-vous, vous ne les sortirez pas ! Haha ! Bonne lecture et merci de prendre le temps de lire ! ^^ Les chapitres seront plus ou moins courts, enfin, vous verrez~

Je sais, Pewdie fait drama queen, mais quand je l'entends hurler comme une gonzesse dans ses vidéos, c'est ce qu'il m'inspire, haa.. (Et puis, je voulais bien marquer la panique... Genre dans un pays qu'il connaît pas son seul lien avec ce même lieu, c'est la personne qui vient de disparaître, donc bon, je pense que n'importe qui paniquerait...)

Cette fic est pour une personne en particulier, qui je pense, n'a pas de compte sur ce site. Mais j'espère qu'elle se reconnaîtra si elle lit, et que ça lui plaira~

* * *

5 Février 2013

Enfin nous pouvons nous voir ! Après un an de relation à distance. Ce fut si long ! Je vais enfin aller aux États-Unis ! Pour le voir, face à face et non plus face à webcam comme lors de nos longs appels sur skype. Cry... MON Cry... Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il n'a jamais donné son vrai nom. Juste Cry. Les lettres que je lui envoyais étaient à une boîte postale du nom de Cryaotic SARL. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire comme il s'appelait vraiment. Bien que ça puisse paraître suspect, ma confiance en lui se renforce chaque jour. L'amour rend aveugle, dit-on. Et puis l'absence de nom ne veut pas dire que c'est un criminel ! Après tout, l'Amérique est un pays dangereux ! Il peut très bien bénéficier du programme de protection des témoins ! « Non, je ne me berce pas d'illusions ! Oui, j'ai conscience du danger ! » sont les phrases que je répète le plus.

Je plie le restant de mes affaires, ferme la valise. Il me reste quinze minutes avant que maman vienne me chercher. Elle n'est pas rassurée, mais je lui ai assuré que tout irait bien et qu'au moindre problème, je lui téléphonerai. J'essaie de me détendre car le stress me gagne. Et si maman arrivait en retard ? Et si je loupais l'avion ? Et si personne ne m'attendait là-bas ?! Non, calme-toi, Felix ! Allez ! On se reprend ! Maman sera là, elle est très ponctuelle. L'avion partira à l'heure à laquelle il doit le faire, pas avant. Et Cry... Cry ne te laissera pas. Il n'est pas comme ça...

Ma mère arrive avec 5 minutes d'avance et nous partons pour l'aéroport de Stockholm. Une nouvelle vague de stress m'envahit et m'oblige à descendre de la voiture. L'air frais me fait du bien, mais ne m'empêche pas de vomir. Ce n'est pas le moment de douter. Bien-sûr, je pourrais annuler mon vol, rentrer, il était encore temps d'aller en arrière. Mais une autre partie de moi refusait. Maintenant que j'avais le billet, plus question de se défiler ! Cry ne peut pas venir à moi, alors j'irai à lui ! Quoiqu'il arrive, je DOIS le voir. Cette distance m'épuise, nous sommes occupés dans nos vies respectives entre nos boulots et nos obligations, et avoir une conversation est difficile, d'autant plus n'arrange rien. Je remonte dans la voiture et maman me donne un cachet contre le mal des transports au cas où je ne sentirais mal dans l'avion.

On arrive finalement à l'aéroport, on trouve facilement le guichet où on me demande ma carte d'embarquement.

« Chéri, détends-toi et ne pense à rien durant le vol. Bon voyage, mon chéri. » Elle pleure contre mon épaule.

« Merci m'man »

« Appelle-moi quand tu es arrivé »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

« Et si tu vois un passager s'agiter avant le départ, tu SORS, compris ?! »

« Maman, ce n'est qu'un film ! Et si je le vois s'agiter, il sera trop tard. »

« Descend quand même ! Les accidents d'avions ne surviennent pas que dans les films, Felix ! »

« Oui, maman. Allez, on va embarquer. Au revoir ! » Après une dernière étreinte qui a manqué de m'étouffer, elle me laisse partir. Je prends une grande inspiration et me dirige vers l'hôtesse.

J'arrive à mon siège. J'ai un voisin qui dort. Tant mieux, je pourrai écouter la musique pendant le vol. Je prépare mon ipod tout en écoutant les consignes de sécurité, j'attends que l'hôtesse se retire pour mettre mes écouteurs et choisir mon groupe préféré.

Le vol se déroule tranquillement, mais je refuse les repas proposés, mon estomac est si noué que je ne puis rien avaler. Je me contente de regarder les nuages à travers le hublot. Le paysage qui s'offre à moi est superbe et apaisant. Mon voisin encore endormi il y a peu, se réveille, me salue, s'excuse et va aux toilettes. Je le vois revenir avec des sacs en carton. Pitié ! Pas ça ! Eh bah si, tiens ! Le mal de l'air, super ! Je lui propose un des cachets que m'a donné maman. Il accepte et le prend. J'aimais bien quand il dormait.

Conformément aux consignes, j'enclenche ma ceinture. Nous allons atterrir. Je tremble d'impatience à l'idée de le voir enfin ! Mes bagages arrivent assez vite-je n'ai qu'une valise-et je vais chercher après lui. La salle se vide peu à peu, mais pas de traces de Cry. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir débouler un individu masqué, bien-sûr, mais je pensais qu'il me reconnaîtrait étant donné qu'il a vu mon visage en cam pendant longtemps.

Vingt minutes que j'attends et toujours personne. Ça va, je peux rentrer en Suède, j'ai encore de l'argent pour reprendre l'avion. Je place ma tête entre mes mains. Que vais-je bien pouvoir dire à ma mère? Je remarque une paire de converse noires juste devant mes pieds.

« 'Sup ! » Je lève la tête. Un grand brun à l'air désolé et deux billes bleues qui me fixent. Mon cœur fait un bond. Je me lève. Il est plus grand que moi.

« Bonjour, Cry » Nous nous serrons la main.

« Ryan »

« Euuuh.. Non, je m'app.. »

« Felix, Ryan, c'est mon nom. » Il sourit, adorable. « Désolé pour le retard, ça bouchait pas mal »

« C'est rien » Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, je me sens idiot, c'est terrible.

On met ma valise dans le coffre et démarrons. Le trajet est assez long, on échange des banalités. Je suis nerveux. On s'arrête devant un petit immeuble de deux ou trois étages, il date pas d'hier, ça se voit. Pas d'ascenseur, on monte l'étage à pied. L'appartement est petit, mais sympa.

« Fais comme chez toi. Bienvenue en Amérique. »

« Merci. » Il verrouille la porte. Une serrure, un cadenas, même une chaînette ! Il possède également une alarme. Impressionnant ! Et terriblement flippant. Je balaie la pièce du regard et remarque que les stores sont baissés, malgré ce fait, la lumière passe bien. On dirait presque un bunker, son appart'. Je retire ma veste et l'accroche au porte-manteau. Je n'ose pas demander la raison de tant de précautions, même si ça me démange. Il est recherché ou quoi ?!

« Tu veux une bière ?! Elles sont bien fraîches ! » J'accepte et le remercie.

On boit nos canettes sans dire un mot. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Sur internet, on a tant de choses à se dire ! C'est quoi cette gêne ?!

« Hum... »

« Hum... » Ah...

« Toi d'abord, Ryan... »

« Non, vas-y. » J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire.

« Je sais plus. » Il rit. « Tu voulais me dire quoi ?! »

« Je sais plus non plus » On éclate de rire. La glace fond peu à peu.

Elle s'évapore complètement quand ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Je n'attendais que ça, pendant ses kilomètres parcourus, je ne désirais que ça. Je pose ma boisson sur la table et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour prolonger le baiser. Il me répète combien il m'aime et lui déclare la réciprocité de mes sentiments.

On a passé une super soirée, bière, pizza, jeux vidéo. Je ne veux plus quitter ce pays, plus le quitter, lui. Je sens que ce mois va passer trop vite. Exténués, nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Une poigne assez forte me secoue légèrement.

« ...Lix... » J'ouvre un œil que je referme aussi sec. « Felix. Allez, babe, réveille-toi. » J'ouvre les yeux. Ryan est devant moi. Ah oui. C'est vrai. Je suis chez lui.

« J'ai des muffins, t'en veux ?! » J'accepte après son baiser du matin qui m'a interrompu.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un loir ! » Je ris. « Et toi ? »

« J'ai pas pu dormir. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de te regarder. » Je souris, décontenancé. Je me sers un café avant de manger mon muffin

« Je m'excuse, Pewds, mais je vais devoir aller bosser, mes congés ne commencent que demain. Je serai vite de retour ! Je t'aime ! » Il m'embrasse et file comme le vent.

« Ah ! Si tu veux, joue à la console. Bonne journée, babe. » Il ferme la porte et prend les escaliers. J'attends de ne plus entendre ses pas précipités pour aller me doucher. Je me demande dans quoi il bosse. En tous cas, c'est pas hyper bien payé, son appart' est pas hyper luxueux, mais peu importe.

Je m'habille et vais consulter sa liste de jeu. Impressionnant ! Quand je vois tout ça, ça me rappelle l'époque où nous faisions des vidéos. J'opte pour 'Journey' et mets la console en route. Ce jeu est vraiment magnifique. Revoilà Bengt. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tant de bons souvenirs remontent à la surface. J'aurais aimé jouer avec lui à ce jeu. Même si la fin est triste, j'aurais aimé faire équipe avec lui, qu'on coopère comme on l'a tant fait.

J'entends la serrure se déverrouiller après avoir essayé cinq ou six jeux.

« Bonsoir. T'as passé une bonne journée? » Il ferme derrière lui.

« Plutôt, même si je dois t'avouer que je me suis plutôt ennuyé de toi. »

« Juste un peu ?! » Je souris et m'en vais l'enlacer.

« Tu devais pas appeler ta mère, toi ?! » Ah si...

« Merci ! J'avais complètement oublié ! »Ryan me prête son compte skype pour téléphoner chez moi. Ça décroche presque de suite.

« Allô, maman ?! »

« FELIX ARVID ULF KJELLBERG ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE L'ANGOISSE QUE J'AI EUE ?! »

« Désolé, maman... J'avais oublié »

« J'AVAIS PAS REMARQUE ! CROIS-MOI, QUAND TU VAS RENTRER, TU VAS ENTENDRE PARLER DU PAYS ! » Aie, je suis mal. Et Ryan est mort de rire.

« Salut, fiston ! Tu es bien arrivé ?! Pas trop dur le décalage horaire ?! »

« 'Lut, p'pa ! Oui, tout va bien. Je suis fatigué, mais vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien. »

« Ta mère s'est fait un sang s'encre. Elle m'a tenu éveillé depuis ton départ. Elle commence seulement à se calmer. Tu nous présentes ta petite amie ?! Felix, ne dis pas non, c'était forcément pour une fille ! On te connaît te mère et moi. » Je suis TRES, mais alors TRES, TRES mal !

Ryan prend le micro.

« Monsieur, bonjour ou bonsoir, je sais pas quelle heure il est chez vous. Felix loge chez moi, sa petite ami a reçu la visite surprise de sa sœur alors il peut pas la voir pour l'instant. »

« Oh, je vois. Bon, les garçons, on va vous laisser. Felix, prends soin de toi, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade, fiston ! Bonne journée à vous deux ! » Il a raccroché.

« Merci, Ryan ! Mes parents savent pas que je suis gay. Merci, merci, merci ! » Je le serre dans mes bras.

« Euuuh... De rien, si ça peut t'aider. On va au Walmart ?! Y'a plus rien à manger. » J'accepte et nous voilà partis.

C'est IMMENSE ! Tout est si grand ici ! On prend de quoi manger, lasagnes congelées, bières, et deux-trois autres articles, puis on repart.

« Tu veux faire quoi demain ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?! »

« Parc d'attractions, ça te va ?! »  
« Nickel » On range les courses dans le coffre et il démarre. On est moins gênés qu'hier, tant mieux ! Ça me pesait. J'ai envie de rester, m'installer, trouver un boulot, vivre avec lui. Mais j'ai qu'un mois de congés et la plupart de mes affaires sont en Suède.

On rentre, il met les lasagnes au micro-ondes, je vais ranger nos commissions...

« Hum, Felix ?! » Je me retourne, il a retiré son masque-il porte un masque médical-, il a son air le plus sérieux, il a même retiré ses lunettes.

« Oui ? »

« Ça va te paraître dingue, mais... » Il déglutit, ses mains tremblent.

« Tout va bien ?! Tu es pâle. » Il prend mes mains dans les siennes, me regarde dans les yeux.

« Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, dit PewdiePie, veux-tu m'épouser ? » J'en ai le souffle coupé. Si je m'attendais à ça !

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Ryan. »

« Je vais t'épargner le traditionnel 'Bah dis oui ', et te laisse réfléchir. Ça fait six mois que ça me démangeait, je ne savais pas comment te le demander. C'est pas grave si tu dis non, tant que tu restes avec moi. » Je l'embrasse, l'esprit aussi emmêlé qu'une assiette de spaghettis. Je suis entre le choc, le bonheur, et la trouille que mes parents sachent.

« On mange ?! C'est prêt ! » Il me sert une part fumante et en prend une. Il jette le plat en plastique à la poubelle et me souhaite bon appétit.

Après le repas, on a regardé la télévision. Un feuilleton policier. L'héroïne est complètement à la masse, elle est bien loin du traditionnel enquêteur avec ses robes fleuries et ses grands sourires. C'est pas mal, je dois avouer. On est allés se coucher à la fin de l'épisode.

Cette nuit-là, il m'a pris de la façon la plus tendre qui soit. Avec le recul, je me dis que si j'aurais su, j'aurais répondu à sa question et je me serais totalement donné à lui. Si seulement j'avais su. Si seulement il m'en avait parlé. Si seulement j'avais posé des questions.

* * *

Et voilà chapitre tout beau tout rose! Mais! Pas tant que ça, sur la suite! o/ Merci d'avoir lu! ^^

Prochain chapitre quand j'aurai le courage, avec un peu de chance, ce soir~


	2. Chapter 2

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « Lullaby »-Javier Navarrete, « Song From A Secret Garden »-Secret Graden, « Fragile Dream »-Joe Hisaishi, « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls

Note de l'auteur : Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, sans crier gare, je suis pas habituée au genre «sortez-les-mouchoirs », donc, rassurez-vous, vous ne les sortirez pas ! Haha ! Bonne lecture et merci de prendre le temps de lire ! ^^ Les chapitres seront plus ou moins courts, enfin, vous verrez~

Je sais, Pewdie fait drama queen, mais quand je l'entends hurler comme une gonzesse dans ses vidéos, c'est ce qu'il m'inspire, haa.. (Et puis, je voulais bien marquer la panique... Genre dans un pays qu'il connaît pas son seul lien avec ce même lieu, c'est la personne qui vient de disparaître, donc bon, je pense que n'importe qui paniquerait...)

Cette fic est pour une personne en particulier, qui je pense, n'a pas de compte sur ce site. Mais j'espère qu'elle se reconnaîtra si elle lit, et que ça lui plaira~

* * *

15 Août 2016

Déjà 3 ans et demi. Déjà 3 ans et demi que tu es parti. Déjà 3 ans et demi que je te pleure. Je porte toujours l'anneau en argent que tu m'as donné le 7 Février 2013. Je vis chez toi, mais bien que les stores soient grand ouverts, et appartement est plus sombre que jamais, comme si mon état se reflétait sur les murs. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher. Jour et nuit, mais je suis épuisé. Je ne suis jamais retourné en Suède. J'ai fini par trouver un emploi. J'ai gardé tes affaires. Tout est là au cas où tu retrouverais le chemin de la maison. Je n'ai même pas touché à ton ordinateur. Il est resté éteint depuis 3 ans. La police a arrêté de te chercher, il y a deux ans, ils ont classé l'affaire et t'ont déclaré mort. Tu as même une tombe. Je viens la fleurir tous les dimanches. Je pense à toi. Tout le temps. Je sais que tu es vivant, quelque part. Mais pourquoi ne me contactes-tu pas ? Tu as mon adresse e-mail, mon compte youtube, mon facebook, TOUT ! Je te hais pour m'avoir abandonné comme ça ! Mais je te retrouverai, Ryan. Je te ramènerai à moi, et personne ne m'en empêchera !

Ceci dit, mes recherches sont restées vaines, j'ai fait une partie du pays. Personne. Aucune trace de toi. Tu cachais toujours une partie de ton visage. La seule photo que j'aie de toi, c'est cette photo qu'on a prise après le tour en roue. Là où tu m'as donné cet anneau. Je n'ai pas pu la sortir du cadre, le FBI a une photocopie. J'ai voulu garder ton sourire pour moi. Puis on m'a conseillé d'arrêter car il était possible que tu aies quitté le pays. Mais, toutes les nuits, je me réveille au moindre bruit, espérant te voir. Mais quand je réalise que ce ne sont que les voisins qui rentrent encore éméchés, je prends comme des coups de poignard, j'ai mal au torse, l'air ne circule plus, mes poumons me brûlent, mes yeux coulent, les larmes sont plus douloureuses que de l'acide sulfurique. Mes poignets, maintes fois marqués, me rappellent ce vide, cette absence, ces ténèbres qui m'envahissent. Oui, Ryan, j'ai choisi la facilité plus d'une fois. Mais elle n'a pas voulu de moi. Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas, Ryan ?

Même si je dois t'attendre jusqu'au restant de mes jours, je ne bougerai pas d'ici dans l'espoir de te revoir.

* * *

Et voilà! ^^)/


	3. Chapter 3

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « Lullaby »-Javier Navarrete, « Song From A Secret Garden »-Secret Garden, « Fragile Dream »-Joe Hisaishi, « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls, « Zakuro »-DIR EN GREY

Note de l'auteur : Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, sans crier gare, je suis pas habituée au genre «sortez-les-mouchoirs », donc, rassurez-vous, vous ne les sortirez pas ! Haha ! Bonne lecture et merci de prendre le temps de lire ! ^^ Les chapitres seront plus ou moins courts, enfin, vous verrez~

Je sais, Pewdie fait drama queen, mais quand je l'entends hurler comme une gonzesse dans ses vidéos, c'est ce qu'il m'inspire, haa.. (Et puis, je voulais bien marquer la panique... Genre dans un pays qu'il connaît pas son seul lien avec ce même lieu, c'est la personne qui vient de disparaître, donc bon, je pense que n'importe qui paniquerait... Et puis aussi, vous verrez, la culpabilité aide à se sentir VRAIMENT mal~)

Cette fic est pour une personne en particulier, qui je pense, n'a pas de compte sur ce site. Mais j'espère qu'elle se reconnaîtra si elle lit, et que ça lui plaira~

* * *

7 Février 2013

Je me réveille contre son torse chaud et doux. Je me lève, non sans douleur, et m'habille. Je nous prépare le petit déjeuner, pancakes et café. Je vais prendre une douche, je l'entends se lever et ses pas se rapprochent.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

« Oui et toi ? » Il me sourit, je lui rends la pareille.

« Alors, on m'attend pas pour la douche ?! » Nous rions.

« Beh entre ! » Il s'exécute et m'embrasse sous l'eau chaude qui semble prendre quelques degrés.

« Merci pour le p'tit déj' »

« Je t'en prie » On finit de se laver et nous allons manger. Je MEURS de faim !

« Quel appétit ! »

« Désolé, j'ai trop faim ! » Il éclate de rire et sirote son mug. On finit assez vite et nous nous mettons en route pour le parc.

Le trajet est assez long. Un bon trois-quart d'heure de route.

« Arf. J'ai pas de poches à ma veste. Tu peux prendre les clés, Felix, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Oui, bien-sûr ! » Il me donne les clés de son appart' et celles de sa voiture une fois arrivés. Il me confie également une petite clé.

« A quoi elle sert ? »

« Au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Je veux que tu la gardes. » Il me fait peur.

« Que veux-tu qu'il t'arrive, Ry... »

« Cry. Dehors, appelle-moi Cry, s'il-te-plaît. » Il l'a murmuré.

« D'accord, Cry. » Pourquoi n'ai-je pas cherché à en savoir plus ?

« Je te disais, on ne sait jamais. La clé de mon ordi, c'est toi, Pewds. Retiens bien ça. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » Il semble nerveux. Son front transpire. Il est pâle sous son masque.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ?! On peut remettre ça à plus tard, ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais ! »

« Pewdie. Tout va bien. On va entrer et passer un super rencart, compris ?! » Je finis par acquiescer. J'aurais du dire non. J'aurais du lui dire de rentrer.

On entre dans le parc. Des enfants courent de partout. Leurs parents, harassés, essaient tant bien que mal de les rattraper.

« Hey, Pewds, on va dans le grand huit ?! »

« Okay ! » On rejoint la file d'attente qui se réduit assez vite. Notre tour arrive peu de temps après que nous ayons rejoint la file.

On prend place devant, aux tous premiers sièges. Ryan monte le premier, je m'installe à côté de lui. Nous enclenchons la sécurité et vérifions si elle est bien mise. Cry attrape ma main et le manège démarre doucement. Il regarde tout autour de lui, l'air inquiet.

« Tout va bien, Cry ? »

« T'inquiète, Pewdie. Ça va aller. » Le train s'arrête, roule doucement sur le côté et file à toute vitesse, effectuant des loopings, les passagers hurlent aussi fort que le manège est rapide. Le train s'arrête, nous descendons avec le tournis. M'enfin, ça va, on s'en sort mieux que d'autres qui vomissent. Ryan et moi marchons en zigzag mais rions à gorge déployée.

On s'amuse à diverses attractions, fléchettes, tour en bateau, pistolet à eau, labyrinthe à miroir et on arrive enfin à la grande roue. On monte au bout de 15 minutes de queue. La nacelle est assez petite, juste assez de place pour nous deux. Le machiniste lance le tour et nous profitons du paysage. Nous échangeons quelques baisers et peu avant l'arrivée, Ryan fouille dans son jean et me donne un anneau argenté, tout simple.

« J'avais oublié de te le donner tant j'étais nerveux. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore répondu, mais prends-le. » Il l'enfile à mon doigt et je l'embrasse. Notre dernier baiser.

A la descente du manège, on nous propose une photo. Cry et moi acceptons. Il retire même son masque le temps d'un sourire. Il le remet de suite après le flash. On suit notre photographe qui nous propose un cadre en bois clair, sans décoration particulière. On l'achète et notre vendeur y place la photo. Notre seule photo.

Fatigués, nous allons nous asseoir à un banc non loin du stand où nous avons effectué notre dernier achat.

« Tu veux une pomme d'amour ? Ou peut-être une glace ? »

« Une pomme d'amour, s'il-te-plaît. Attends, v'là de la monnaie. » Je sors quelques dollars de ma poche.

« Range tes sous, je te l'offre ! Je peux bien offrir un tit quelque chose à mon homme, non ?! » Je souris.

« Bien-sûr, merci, Cry. »

« Je t'aime, Felix. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Cry. » Je le regarde partir, puis il disparaît dans la foule. MINCE ! J'ai oublié de lui demander une boisson !

Je me lève et pars dans sa direction. Je ne le vois pas. Peut-être est-il allé à un autre stand de sucreries. Je me demande quand même à la dame en uniforme rayé si elle n'a pas vu mon fiancé. Je lui ai décrit. Trois fois. Elle ne l'a pas vu. Pourtant, je l'ai perdu de vue trente secondes ! Je fais tous les points de vente à proximité, personne ne l'a vu. Mais où il est ?! La panique me gagne. Je tremble. Je repense à notre conversation, celle qu'on a eue sur le parking. Pas ça... Ma vue se brouille, mon cœur cogne si fort qu'il me fait mal, mon souffle est court. Je pars vomir aux toilettes juste à côté, par chance, elles étaient vraiment tout près. Je rince ma bouche pour chasser le goût infect qui s'y est répandu. Ryan, où es-tu, nom de Dieu ?! Je cours au point d'informations le plus proche. Je demande à passer une annonce. Compréhensive, mon hôtesse me passe le micro.

« Cry, c'est Pewds. Où que tu sois dans ce parc, rejoins-moi ! Où es-tu passé ? Appelle-moi ! Envoie-moi un sms, je bouge pas du point ouest ! »

« Décrivez-le, les passants l'ont peut-être vu. »

« Merci. Bonjour à tous, je cherche mon ami. Il s'appelle Cry, il est de race blanche, cheveux bruns, lunettes, les yeux bleus, il porte une veste en jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et un jean noir, et il porte un masque médical. Si vous l'avez vu, merci de venir au point d'information Ouest. » Je la remercie encore et vais patienter sur un banc non loin du guichet. Je suis complètement abasourdi. Ma tête fait 'bang', je ne vois plus rien, les larmes commencent à couler. Mais où il est passé ?!

Je vois les gars de la sécurité du parc faire sortir les couples accompagnés d'enfants. Les autres restent enfermés, moi inclus. Bien-sûr, un membre du staff se présente à moi, je lève les yeux, c'est une femme.

« Agent de sécurité Stacey Johnson, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions pour en savoir plus sur votre ami. Veuillez me suivre. » Pas très grande, environ un mètre soixante, corpulence moyenne, ses cheveux blonds sont ramenés en chignon à l'exception de sa frange. Elle ne dégage rien de menaçant, au contraire, je me sens à l'aise avec elle.

Elle m'emmène dans un petit bureau et me propose un café que je refuse, je ne peux rien avaler. Solide ou liquide.

« Votre nom complet, s'il-vous-plaît »

« Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg. » Elle me regarde un instant.

« Je vous laisse l'écrire. » Je m'exécute. « Nationalité ? »

« Suédoise » Elle note cette nouvelle information.

« Que faites-vous aux États-Unis ? »

« Je suis venu voir mon ami. »

« Bien. » Elle écrit ce que je viens de lui dire. Je suis mort de trouille et au lieu de me demander des infos sur Ryan, elle m'interroge sur moi.

« Quelle est votre re... » Je l'interromps.

« Il s'agit de retrouver mon ami ! Pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ?! » La colère prend la place de la panique.

« Nous allons y venir. Nous avons besoin d'informations sur vous pour vous recontacter au cas où nous aurions d'autres questions, enfin, si la police aurait d'autres questions. Je vais transmettre ceci aux enquêteurs quand nous aurons fini. » Je me rassieds. Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur mon visage. Que vais-je faire sans toi, Ryan ?!

« Reprenons. Vous êtes donc venu rendre visite à votre ami. » Je confirme. « Pendant combien de temps comptez-vous rester ?! »

« Un mois » Ma voix tremble.

« Bien. Vous êtes coopératif, ça nous aidera bien. Alors, dites-moi. Quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation ? » Cette fois, j'éclate en sanglots. Je n'en peux plus.

« Dois-je comprendre qu'elle allait au-delà de l'amitié ? » Entre deux spasmes, je confirme son hypothèse.

Elle attrape son talkie-walkie.

« Agent Johnson. Oui, je suis avec le petit ami du disparu. Ça m'a tout l'air d'une querelle d'amoureux. » Je vois rouge. Je me lève et écrase mes mains sur la table.

« NON ! Nous venions de nous FIANCER ! On ne s'est JAMAIS disputés ! Vous ne savez RIEN de ce qui s'est passé! » Elle interrompt son appel.

« Calmez-vous monsieur. Vous connaissez la victime... » Ce mot me fait l'effet d'un coup d poignard en plein cœur.

« … La victime depuis combien de temps ?! »

« Depuis 5 ans. On s'est mis en couple il y a un an. Notre relation s'est construite à distance. » Elle écarquille les yeux.

« Ouah ! Vous avez de la chance que ça ait si bien marché. Bien. Ne répétez pas ça à mon patron. Alors. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu partir en voiture? »

J'essaie de me remémorer tous les détails. Tout commençait si bien.

« Pour la voiture, c'est non. J'ai les clés. Il me les a données avant d'entrer das le parc. (je me mouche) 'On ne sait jamais' qu'il m'avait dit. (Je reprends mon souffle, de nouvelles larmes défilent, je les essuie) Je n'ai jamais compris pouruqoi tant de mystères. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir posé de questions ? »

« Je lui ai proposé de rentrer, il m'a dit 'Pewdie -c'est mon surnom-. Tout va bien. On va entrer et passer un super rencart, compris ?' Il avait l'air nerveux, ses mains tremblaient. Il ne voulait pas que je l'appelle par son prénom, pas dans les lieux publics, juste chez lui. »

« Ça ne vous a pas paru bizarre ? »

« Si, si, bien-sûr. Mais vous savez, j'ai vu des feuilletons de chez vous, alors j'ai pensé qu'il bénéficiait de la protection des témoins. »

« Bien. Après être entrés dans le parc, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« D'abord, le grand huit. Je me souviens qu'il regardait partout autour de nous. Ensuite, on a joué aux fléchettes, fait un tour en bateau, joué aux pistolets à eau-on a rien gagné, on a visité un labyrinthe de miroirs et on a fini dans la grande roue. Là, il a sorti un anneau. Il avait oublié de me le donner hier après sa demande tellement il était nerveux. (J'essuie à nouveau mon visage. Les mots brûlent ma gorge, ma tête me fait souffrir. Ma voix est faible, cassée, je l'entends s'éteindre.) Je n'avais pas répondu à sa demande, mais il me l'a confié quand même. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Notre dernier baiser. Un homme nous a proposé de nous photographier. Cry... Hum... Ryan (J'étouffe un sanglot) Ryan a retiré son maque. Le temps d'un sourire. » Je lui montre la photo qu'elle photographie avec son téléphone pour donner un visage à l'inconnu qu'ils cherchaient.

J'indiquai à l'agent Johnson que je souhaitais garder cette photo, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui. Je l'ai néanmoins autorisée à la photocopier pour la police. Elle me l'a rendue de suite. Je reprends mon récit.

« Après l'achat du cadre et de la photo, on est allés s'asseoir. Il m'a proposé une friandise, j'ai pris une pomme d'amour. Il a refusé ma monnaie en disant 'Je peux bien offrir un tit quelque chose à mon homme, non ?! » Je l'ai regardé partir, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de lui demander une boisson, alors j'ai voulu le rejoindre, mais... (J'essaie de contenir une nouvelle montée de mon chagrin) Je n'ai trouvé personne. Je l'ai décrit à la vendeuse du point de vente le plus proche, je lui ai décrit trois fois. Elle ne l'a pas vu. J'aurais du aller avec lui. J'ai fait cinq ou six points de vente, personne ne l'avait vu. Je l'ai perdu de vue trente secondes ! » Cette fois, je ne peux vraiment plus rien retenir. Je crie, je pleure. Je suis dévasté.

« Écoutez, Felix -je me permets, désolée, je ne sais pas prononcer votre nom de famille-, ne vous forcez pas. La suite, on la connaît. Vous l'avez appelé depuis le point d'information ouest. Votre t »témoignage nous a bien aidés. Vous êtes fort, vous avez su le rester assez longtemps, au moins pour l'entrevue. Merci énormément, Felix. Vous pouvez craquer, maintenant. Bon courage pour la suite. Je vais être honnête avec vous, les vingt-quatre premières heures sont cruciales lors d'une disparition. Avez-vous un endroit où aller ? » Je hoche la tête. Plus aucun son de ne sortir de ma bouche.

« Nous sommes actuellement en train de visionner les caméras et d'interroger les gens. Nous allons lancer un appel à témoins. Nous vous prions de ne pas quitter le territoire des États-Unis le temps de l'enquête au cas où on aurait besoin de vous. » Je hoche à nouveau la tête.

Ils finissent par me laisser renter. J'ai dû acheter un téléphone pour être joignable. Je suis à l'appartement, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ? A peine ai-je fermé la porte à clé que ma bile se déverse dans l'entrée, mes chaussures sont recouvertes, le sol éclaboussé. J'ai couru aux toilettes me vider du restant. Je nettoie mes souliers en déversant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je suis épuisé. Je veux juste. Mourir. Le rasoir me fait de l'œil. Je vais passer un coup de serpillière dans l'entrée, l'odeur accentue mes nausées. Je suis assez malade comme ça.

Cette soirée a été la plus longue de toute mon existence. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 10 ans d'un coup. J'ai l'impression d'être plus sec qu'un désert à force d'avoir pleuré. Reviens vite, Ryan.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, demain. J'ai mal aux doigts et au dos T^T

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire =)


	4. Chapter 4

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « Fragile Dream »-Joe Hisaishi, « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls, « Zakuro » DIR EN GREY

Note de l'auteur : Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, sans crier gare, je suis pas habituée au genre «sortez-les-mouchoirs », donc, rassurez-vous, vous ne les sortirez pas ! Haha ! Bonne lecture et merci de prendre le temps de lire ! ^^ Les chapitres seront plus ou moins courts, enfin, vous verrez~

Cette fic est pour une personne en particulier, qui je pense, n'a pas de compte sur ce site. Mais j'espère qu'elle se reconnaîtra si elle lit, et que ça lui plaira~

* * *

20 Août 2016

« Bonjour Ryan. Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te demander comme tu vas. Mes recherches n'ont rien donné. Désolé, mon cœur. Mais tu ne m'aides pas.

Déjà 2 ans que tu es supposé être ici. Deux ans que je n'y crois pas. » Ma voix tremble. « Tant que personne ne m'aura dit que ton corps a été trouvé, tu seras vivant pour moi. (Je pose les fleurs sur la pierre en tremblant. Je finis par m'asseoir en face de la tombe.) Tu me manques, Ryan. J'ai passé toute l'année dernière à te chercher, à faire la côte est. Personne ne t'avait vu.

Je te suis resté fidèle. Personne ne m'a touché. Ne serait-ce que me tapoter l'épaule, rien que ça me rappelle ta tendresse et je ne pouvais le supporter. (Je commence à pleurer) Je me sens mal, si mal, Ryan. Je vais mieux, je ne fais plus de crises d'angoisse, mon dernier cauchemar remonte à 6 mois. Je reprends du poids petit à petit. Ne crois pas que je t'oublie. Je pense tout le temps à toi, Ryan. Je suis toujours aussi triste, mais je m'efforce de vivre. Je me bats pour aller mieux à ton retour. Pour ne pas t'imposer ce pitoyable spectacle. Je t'aime si fort. Ton sourire à jamais figé dans un cadre illumine les ténèbres de mon appart'.

Tu verras, Ryan. Quand on se verra, j'irai mieux. Et tu ne feras plus un pas seul. J'irai là où tu iras et peu importe le nombre de kilomètres. J'ai rejoint une thérapie. On dit de cette femme qu'elle est la meilleure. Je ne commence que le 15 Novembre. Un membre part quelques jours avant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais t'oublier. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Et je... » Hein ?! C'était quoi ce bruit ?! Je me lève.

Je me retourne, personne. Quelqu'un m'écoutait ?! J'essuie les rivières salées qui parcourent mes joues. Je prends ma voix la plus calme possible.

« Qui est là ?! » J'avance vers l'arbre non loin de la pierre tombale. Toujours personne. J'aperçois un silhouette portant une casquette, je la suis. C'est un homme, il court assez vite. Je mets du temps avant de le rattraper, mais je le vois à nouveau s'éloigner. Mon cœur bat trop vite, ma tête tourne, mes poumons brûlent, je vais mourir si je fais un pas de plus. Je tremble de tous mes membres, je manque de défaillir, mais un réflexe me fait m'adosser à un arbre. Je prends ma petite bouteille d'eau dans ma besace et la bois d'une traite. Je manque vraiment d'exercice. Je replace ma bouteille vide dans mon sac en attendant de trouver une poubelle. Je retourne doucement vers la pierre portant le nom de Ryan.

Un bouquet de roses blanches. Magnifique. Je place les fleurs correctement et remplis un seau d'eau pour les y placer. Je remarque une carte entrouverte. Je n'ose pas vraiment regarder. Et puis, je trouve ça un peu louche. La personne qui a déposé ce bouquet doit être celle qui a fui. Il n'empêche que celui qui les a placées ici aurait pu les mettre dans de l'eau avant de partir ! Surtout que, vu la position de la sépulture, quelque soit l'heure de la journée, elle est en plein cagnard ! Et par cette chaleur, elles mourraient en un rien de temps. Le petit bout de carton finit par tomber, cette fois, il s'est complètement ouvert.

« Merci. » Pas de signature, rien. Juste ce petit mot sur cette petite carte.

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre, ça sera plus tard~ Sorry ^^


	5. Chapter 5

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « My Heart Will Go On »-Celine Dion (oui, oui, j'assume, ça fait bien déprimer), « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls, « I Have Nothing »-Whitney Houston (j'assume carrément, ça m'a bien aidée pour me massacrer le moral pour tenter d'écrire la tristesse)

Note de l'auteur : Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, sans crier gare, je suis pas habituée au genre «sortez-les-mouchoirs », donc, rassurez-vous, vous ne les sortirez pas ! Haha ! Bonne lecture et merci de prendre le temps de lire ! ^^ Les chapitres seront plus ou moins courts, enfin, vous verrez~

J'ai finalement eu le courage de me lever du lit pour taper... u_u J'espère que tu ne m'en aurais pas voulu si je n'aurais pas pu ;^;

J'ai effectué quelques recherches sur la mythologie scandinave que je vous recommande, j'ai pas fini de lire, mais c'est fascinant o )/ Je suis désolée pour les accents, ils n'y sont pas tous, mais je connais pas les raccourcis claviers pour les faire, toutes mes excuses u_u

* * *

8 Février 2013

Ce ne sert à rien. Sans lui, tout est gris. Fade. Terne. Je n'ai jamais été dépressif ou particulièrement triste, mais depuis qu'il est dans ma vie, je n'imagine rien sans lui. Il fait FORCEMENT partie de TOUS mes projets. Même à l'époque où nous étions encore de simples amis. J'étais persuadé qu'il ne me quitterai jamais. On était trop proches pour que cette relation prenne fin.

Ça toque à la porte. Je ne suis pas là. Je ne serai plus là. Je n'ouvrirai pas. Frappez tant que vous volez, messieurs. Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg alias PewdiePie dit adieu à ce monde aujourd'hui, 8 Février 2013. J'attrape le rasoir, tremblant, appuie de toutes mes forces sur la lame et tranche net de droite à gauche. Le sang sort en masse de ma récente plaie, très vite, mon poignet est maculé de ma vie qui s'échappe. La douleur est vive et chaude, mais elle n'est rien à comparé de celle de mon cœur. Je me laisse tomber au sol. La porte se fait tambouriner, les hommes derrière crient. Je les entends de loin ? Toutes mes pensées s'en vont à toi, Ryan.

Je suis désolé, si désolé. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir convaincu de rentrer. Une larme, puis deux s'écoulent, je ferme les yeux et me laisse transporter. Désolé de t'avoir laissé seul. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé. Oui, Ryan, je veux t'épouser. Je t'aime.

Papa, maman, je vous aime. Désolé de vous abandonner, de choisir la facilité. Hélas, Hel ne me conduira pas dans mon vaisseau pour suivre le courant des Elivagar, je n'irai pas à Gimlé. Même si je voudrais y aller. Je divague, je crois. J'ai froid. Je me laisse bercer par l'eau. Je passe sous Gjallarbru, ils est exactement comme je l'imaginais dans mon enfance. Mais je ne le voyais pas aussi étincelant. Je le savais recouvert d'or, papa et maman m'ont raconté tant de fois la mythologie avant que je m'endorme lorsque j'étais enfant. Mes yeux brûlent. Pourquoi le bateau s'est arrêté ? J'ai l'impression d'être sous le Soleil. Ou d'avoir la foudre de Thor en plein visage. C'est si long le voyage, habituellement ? Une vive douleur traverse ma poitrine. Puis une autre. On dirait que Thor me frappe avec Mjölnir, pourtant, je ne suis pas encore un géant. Arrêtez ça, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je n'ai pas encore vu Hel ! Encore un éclair et cette douleur, des voix crient et c'est la panique. La transformation en géant est si douloureuse ?!

« Felix ! » Une voix masculine. Hel est une femme, je ne comprends pas.

« FELIS ! OUVREZ LES YEUX ! » Ils sont ouverts. « Un peu de courage, Felix ! » Mes paupières sont lourdes. Je suis ébloui. Tout est blanc autour de moi. Mon poignet me fait souffrir. Un rêve ?! Deux hommes en costume sont face à moi. L'un a de longs cheveux bruns-enfin, longs... Longs pour un homme- et des lunettes, l'autre a la même couleur de cheveux à peu près et a les yeux marron, sans lunettes.

« Bonjour, Felix. Je suis Russ Money et voici Scott Jund. FBI. » Le FBI ?! Donc le gars à lunettes, c'est Money, et l'autre Jund.

« Vous l'avez trouvé ?! »

« Malheureusement, non. » Mon moral retombe. « Mais si ça peut vous aider, il n'a pas été enlevé. » Tu parles. M'enfin, c'est déjà ça.

« Nous avons voulu vous interroger, mais vous n'ouvriez pas. Nous avons dû défoncer la porte surtout quand on vous a entendu tomber. Nous vous avons trouvé à temps ! La porte de votre ami est un modèle blindé, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons tout remis en ordre. Voici le mandat nous permettant de perquisitionner. Scott, donne l'ordre, j'ai présenté le mandat à monsieur, hum... »

« Appelez-moi Felix. Ça ira. » Il acquiesce et l'ordre est lancé.

« Felix, voici pour vous. » Il me tend un document. « C'est un visa de deux ans. Vous ne devez pas quitter le pays et nous prévenir si vous changer l'état. Ce document vous permettra de vous installer et de travailler pour vivre ici. Pour les besoin de l'enquête, vous devez être joignable et disponible. »

« Merci, agent Money. »

« Je vous en prie »

Je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça. Je pourrai aussi le chercher de mon côté.

« Russ, téléphone. »

« Merci, Scott. » Money quitte la pièce en priant son interlocuteur d'attendre qu'il sorte.

« Felix. A quoi pensiez-vous ?! » A ton avis ?

« A Ryan. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de rester s'il n'est plus là. »

« Felix, il y a toujours un espoir de retrouver les personnes disparues. Sinon, pourquoi on vieillirait les photos, surtout celles d'enfants ? Votre ami est parti de lui-même. Sur les bandes vidéo, on le voit marcher tranquillement, tourner la tête, puis se sauver. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? »

« Non, on se connaissait bien. Très bien, même. Mais il parlait peu de lui. »

« D'accord, merci »

« Je ne sais pas si ce détail n'a d'importance, mais on s'écrivait et j'envoyais toutes mes lettres à une boîte postale. » Il fronce les sourcils légèrement, semble perplexe.

« D'accord, merci. Ça peut nous aider à le cerner. Vous avez un numéro ? » Je lui donne mon numéro de portable, il me donne sa carte ainsi que celle de son collègue. Au cas où « un détail me reviendrait ». Ils quittent la pièce, mais Money revient peu après.

« Felix, j'ai cru comprendre que votre ami et vous étiez bien au-delà de ça. Avant de recommencer une bêtise pareille, pensez à sa réaction si on le retrouve et, qu'impatient de vous revoir, il apprend votre décès. Mettez-vous à sa place. Vous voulez qu'il aille bien, c'est ça ?! »

« Je ne veux que ça. »

« Alors fini les conneries ! Gardez votre visa, obtenez la nationalité américaine, et quand on vous le ramènera, vous serez la première personne, en dehors des agents, qu'il reverra. Une seule cicatrice au poignet, c'est suffisant, compris ?! » J'acquiesce. Tu parles ! Ils ne sont même pas sûrs de me le ramener.

Une infirmière apporte mon repas.

« Dites. »

« Oui ? »

« Je pourrai sortir quand ?! »

« Vu votre état, peut-être demain. En attendant, mangez, reprenez des forces. MÊME si vous n'avez pas faim ! » Je commence à manger ma purée. Ça manque de sel, c'est fade. Chaque intrusion de la fourchette dans ma bouche me donne la nausée. Je finis difficilement mon assiette. Je n'ai pas le courage de manger la compote qu'elle m'a donnée. J'ai juste envie de vomir.

Ça n'a pas loupé. J'ai passé ma nuit au-dessus de la cuvette. J'ai appelé une infirmière pour lui demander un anti vomitif, j'avais trop mal dans la gorge, ma voix était presque muette tant c'était douloureux. J'ai pris mon cachet et me suis recroquevillé dans le lit en fermant les yeux, attendant le sommeil qui ne se décidait pas à arriver.

Je suis finalement libre de partir. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, mais j'ai quand même pu sortir après avoir signé une décharge. Je rentre. Son odeur est partout. Je suffoque. J'ai l'impression que l'air m'étrangle de toutes ses forces, je m'effondre à genoux, mon corps tremble. Ma respiration, faible et irrégulière, se transforme en gémissement de souriceau à l'agonie. L'air ne passe plus, je vois trouble. Je me hisse à la fenêtre, l'ouvre grand et inspire l'air frais. Le froid brûle plus fort que la chaleur. Mes poumons prennent feu. Ça fait si mal, je vais mourir ?!

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, j'ouvre toutes les fenêtres. Son odeur s'en va, mais je ne veux pas. D'un autre côté sentir son parfum dans chaque particule de l'air qui m'entoure m'est insupportable. Quelle ironie, ce qui m'apaisait et me comblait au plus haut point est en train de m'empoisonner à petit feu. Je finis par fermer car j'ai très froid. Ça ne sent plus. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, ! Ryan, je suis désolé, si désolé, je ne voulais pas. Je me roule en boule par terre et pleure, encore, et répète inlassablement son prénom. Ryan.

* * *

Et voilà o/ Merci à mon/ma? follower de fic ;) Et pour la review, merci aussi! =)


	6. Chapter 6

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « My Heart Will Go On »-Celine Dion (oui, oui, j'assume, ça fait bien déprimer), « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls, « I Have Nothing »-Whitney Houston (j'assume carrément, ça m'a bien aidée pour me massacrer le moral pour tenter d'écrire la tristesse)

Note de l'auteur : Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, sans crier gare, je suis pas habituée au genre «sortez-les-mouchoirs », donc, rassurez-vous, vous ne les sortirez pas ! Haha ! Bonne lecture et merci de prendre le temps de lire ! ^^ Les chapitres seront plus ou moins courts, enfin, vous verrez~

Désolée, c'est super court! ^^'

* * *

30 Août 2016

« Bonjour, Ryan. Voilà 10 jours que je ne suis pas venu te voir. Je suis désolé. (Je m'assied après avoir arrosé la plante que j'ai déposée) Mes parents sont venus me voir par surprise et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver qui a laissé ces fleurs il y a 10 jours. La carte était un morceau de papier canson blanc, et le mot était imprimé. J'ai aussi vu ton petit frère. Il a bien grandi, ce p'tit bout ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton chien, j'en prends soin. Il va bien. Ne crois pas que je me suis approprié tes affaires, Ryan. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne voulais pas que ton chien finisse chez des inconnus, même si on se connaissait pas trop lui et moi.

Maman m'a fait manger comme jamais. J'avais perdu pas loin de 20kgs. J'en ai repris 10. Mais je vais doucement, ne t'inquiète pas.

Reviens vite, Ryan, tu me manques. J'ai appris à supporter l'attente, mais comme je suis en congés, je ne fais pas grand chose et ça commence à me peser. Es-tu seulement encore aux Etats-Unis ?! Je n'ai pas la force de te chercher à l'étranger. Je n'ai plus la force d'entre « Non, désolé, monsieur. Essayez dans la ville à côté. » Je sais que c'est égoïste, pardonne-moi.

Mais je t'attends au pays. Je vis dans ta ville. On se croisera forcément si un jour tu reviens. Je t'aime, Ryan.

Désolé de rester si peu de temps aujourd'hui, mais l'orage approche. A la prochaine ! » J'accroche une bâche pour protéger les plantes du temps menaçant qui approche.

C'est le dernier été que je passe sans toi, Ryan. Où que tu sois, prends soin de toi.

* * *

J'espère que ça t'a plus lady Sovay~ Me tue pas! _


	7. Chapter 7

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « My Heart Will Go On »-Celine Dion (oui, oui, j'assume, ça fait bien déprimer), « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls, « I Have Nothing »-Whitney Houston (j'assume carrément, ça m'a bien aidée pour me massacrer le moral pour tenter d'écrire la tristesse)

Note de l'auteur : Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, sans crier gare, je suis pas habituée au genre «sortez-les-mouchoirs », donc, rassurez-vous, vous ne les sortirez pas ! Haha ! Bonne lecture et merci de prendre le temps de lire ! ^^ Les chapitres seront plus ou moins courts, enfin, vous verrez~

* * *

10 Février 2013

Je n'ai encore pas fermé l'œil J'ai des visiteurs, en plus. Je soupire. Ce n'est pas le moment !

« FBI ! Ouvrez cette porte ! » Je me lève et les accueille.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, Felix » Money et Jund.

« Asseyez-vous. » Je lui désigne la table et me prépare un bon café. Je me suis fait de nouvelles blessures cette nuit, je crois qu'ils l'ont remarqué. Ils regardent tous les deux mon poignet au bandage rougi.

« Vous nous avez parlé d'une boîte postale, pourrait-on avoir l'adresse ? »

« Elle était au nom de Cryaotic SARL. » Je leur donne l'adresse.

« Merci. Bien, nous avons fait des recherches sur lui. Rassurez-vous, il n'avait pas de casier, vous n'étiez pas avec un criminel en cavale. Mais nous pensons qu'il se cachait de quelqu'un. Vous n'auriez pas une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? » Il se cachait, ! Ça explique tout. Le masque, les stores constamment baissés, le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que je prononce son prénom en public.

« Il ne m'a jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait l'air si stressé »

« D'accord, merci. La sécurité du parc nous a confié votre témoignage, donc on vous épargne le « Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ». Mangez un peu, ça vous fera du bien. Nous allons y aller. Restez dans l'coin si on a besoin de vous. » Jund a pu ouvrir la bouche tellement Money est bavard.

Je sors une feuille et note le peu d'info que j'ai :

→ - petite clé bizarre -→ ouvre quoi ?! Où ?!

→ - boîte postale pour le courrier

→ - se sentait menacé →- Qui ? Pourquoi ?

→ - a fui le parc à cause de ça

Ces derniers mots me font mal. Mon stylo tremble. J'ignore où il travaille. On peut exclure les magasins, les restaurants, et les hôpitaux/cabinets médicaux à cause du masque et des horaires. Et je n'ose pas fouiller pour essayer de trouver des fiches de paie. Ça serait violer sa vie. Je vais interroger ses voisins. Je vais prendre une douche. Il FAUT que je le retrouve. Calme-toi, Felix. Il n'est pas mort. Respire. Profondément. Paraître calme. Je sors de la cabine, me lave les dents, me rase. La lame est toujours rouge. Non, Felix. Tu dois interroger les voisins. Courage. J'enfile un T-Shirt et un jean. Je mets mes chaussures et prends un dictaphone. J'embarque un bloc-notes et un stylo également. Je verrouille la porte et décide de commencer par le rez-de-chaussée. Première porte. Je toque. Une vieille dame.

« Bonjour, mon garçon, je peux vous aider ? »

« Bonjour, madame. Voilà, mon ami qui vit au premier est absent depuis quelques jours et... »

« Alors c'était pour lui, le FBI ? Pauvre garçon. » Elle a vu. Je déglutis. « Je le voyais parfois. C'est le genre discret, vous savez. Mais gentil, très gentil, même. Je ne peux pas plus vous aider, malheureusement. »

« Vous avez une idée de là où il travaillait ? »

« Il avait un emploi ? » Elle est étonnée.

« Désolé de vois avoir dérangée, madame, bonne journée. » Elle me salue et referme la porte.

Je vais en face. Un homme cette fois. Mal rasé, bière à la main. A 10 heures du matin ?! Il commence tôt !

« 'S'pour'roi ? »

« Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si vous connaissiez la profession de mon ami, il vit dans l'appart' au dessus du vôtre » Il me fixe.

« Écoute, gamin, ce type, il sortait jamais, j'croyais même qu'l'appart' était libre, jusqu'au jour où j'l'ai entendu jouer à touche-pipi avec toi » J'écarquille les yeux, je me sens rougir.

« Q-Q-Qu-Quoi ?! » Mais c'est quoi ce bougre de con ?!

« J'suis pas con, hein ! Y'a pas d'Felix, dans l'coin ! J'connais tout l'monde ici, sauf l'aut'là qu'tu cherches ! Main'nant dégage ! » Il me claque la porte au nez. Merci du renseignement. Bon. Toujours discret, ça va être dur.

Je retourne au premier et vais toquer chez le ou la voisine d'en face.

« Wayy? » Une étudiante.

« Bonjour, je cherche mon ami. Il vit en face. » Elle me regarde.

« Ah wayy ! Il sortait pas beaucoup. » Elle mâchouille un chewing-gum/

« Vous n'avez jamais su dans quoi il travaillait ? »

« Il revenait souvent avec des trucs bizarres, comme des pièces d'ordinateurs. Par contre, je peux vous dire que ce mec avait franchement pas de vie ! Enfin. Il avait au moins un ami. Vous. Enfin. Vous voulez un café ?! » Je refuse et m'en vais.

Je continue ma pêche aux infos. Un de ses voisins est un collègue de travail. Je suis soulagé de rencontrer quelqu'un qui le connaît ! ENFIN !

« Pour être franc, Mike... » Mike ?! Mais il s'appelle Ryan ! « était presque invisible. Mais on sait quand il arrive au boulot. Il dit tout le temps « 'Sup » quand il se pointe. Après, il disparaît dans son bureau et on le voit plus jusqu'au lendemain. Il commence après nous et finit après nous. On fait pas plus cool comme patron ! MrBarrell est vraiment super ! » Patron ?! Mike Barrell ?! Mais il s'appelle Ryan ! Et il a sa boîte ?!

« Vous travaillez dans quelle société ? »

« Cryaotic Electornic SARL. Souvent raccourci en 'Cryaotic SARL', on a pas assez de place sur la boîte aux lettres. »

« Il avait des habitudes particulières ? » Il redresse ses lunettes et me regarde bizarrement.

« Ah ! Vous devez être Felix ! Il a une photo de vous dans son bureau. Il ne laisse personne approcher le courrier. Il va le chercher tous les matins. D'ailleurs, avec les gars, on commence à s'inquiéter, ça fait 3 jours qu'on l'a pas vu. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Le FBI le cherche aussi, ils sont venus hier. »

« Il a disparu. » Je déglutis, mes mains tremblent. « Je peux avoir l'adresse de votre société ? » Il accepte et me donne une carte. C'est exactement l'adresse à laquelle j'écrivais. Je le remercie et rentre. J'ai mal au ventre.

Je m'effondre en larmes dans son canapé. Pourquoi Mike Barrell ?! Aucun doute, c'est Ryan. Mais pourquoi faire une boîte avec un faux nom ? Ryan... Qui es-tu ?! Je ne te connais plus. Pourquoi tous ces secrets ? A quoi ça rime ? J'essuie mes larmes. Prends une inspiration. Avale un café bien fort.

Je vais aller à sa boîte. On verra bien ce qu'il cache. Mais il ferait jamais ça. Pas Ryan. Il me mentirait pas. J'y vais en taxi, c'est tout prêt, à mon grand étonnement. Je marche, tremblant, dans l'immeuble. Cryaotic SARL est au quatrième étage. Je prends l'ascenseur. Je suis très nerveux, je commence à angoisser, l'espace clos accentue la panique, et quand les sportes s'ouvrent enfin, je cours à une fenêtre prendre l'air. Je finis la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, encore. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, on serait pas allés au parc d'attractions, il serait pas parti. C'est ma faute. Tout est ma faute. J'aurais dû rester en Suède.

TOC. TOC.

« Monsieur ?! Tout va bien ? » Merde.

« Oui, oui. » Je tire la chasse d'eau et sors. Je rince ma bouche pour chasser le goût, mais sans succès. Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage. Je quitte les toilettes et me dirige vers les locaux de Cryaotic SARL.

Des hommes en costume me saluent. Je vais droit au bureau de Ryan. Je ferme derrière moi. L'ordi est éteint. Une photo de moi est effectivement sur à l'endroit indiqué par le collègue. Il y a une table à côté. Des pièces informatiques, des outils. Visiblement, il répare des ordinateurs. Le tiroir de son bureau est fermé à clé. Je sors celle qu'il m'avait confiée, elle ouvre le dit tiroir. Il y a une lettre et une enveloppe assez épaisse. Son écriture.

« Felix. Si tu lis ceci, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. Désolé de tout ça et de te l'imposer. Remets l'enveloppe sans l'ouvrir au FBI, ils sauront quoi en faire. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. Sois fort. Je t'aime.

Ton Ryan »

J'use de toute me fierté pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Je referme le tiroir et appelle les deux agents sur le chemin du retour. Ils sont arrivés avant moi. On monte à l'étage et je leur remets l'enveloppe.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ?! »

« Confidentiel, désolé. Merci, Felix. Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?! » Je ne peux pas leur dire, mais je si je veux qu'on le retrouve, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

« Dans son bureau »

« Il n'y avait rien ! »

« La preuve que si. » Ils s'en vont aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Je me suis écroulé dans le fauteuil. Je n'en peux plus !

De toute l'année 2013, je n'ai rien trouvé de plus que ça. C'est comme si Ryan n'avais jamais existé. Heureusement qu'il me reste de l'argent de côté. J'ai démissionné de mon poste en Suède. J'ai entamé les démarches pour obtenir la nationalité américaine. C'est difficile, ça va me prendre plus de 5 ans, mais je serai tranquille avec tout ce qui est en rapport avec les visa et tout. Et surtout, je pourrai être avec lui ici.

L'année 2013 se termine déjà, en 10 mois, j'ai perdu six kilos. Maman est morte d'inquiétude, papa et elle sont venus pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec moi. Mais dans Ryan, ces fêtes n'avaient rien de festif.

* * *

The End! Pour ce soir, en tous cas ^^)/ Merci Claudia pour ton compliment, il m'a particulièrement touchée! ^/^

Et encore une fois, spéciale dédi 4 ya, lady Sovay~ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^^


	8. Chapter 8

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « My Heart Will Go On »-Celine Dion (oui, oui, j'assume, ça fait bien déprimer), « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls, « I Have Nothing »-Whitney Houston (j'assume carrément, ça m'a bien aidée pour me massacrer le moral pour tenter d'écrire la tristesse)

Note de l'auteur : Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, sans crier gare, je suis pas habituée au genre «sortez-les-mouchoirs », donc, rassurez-vous, vous ne les sortirez pas ! Haha ! Bonne lecture et merci de prendre le temps de lire ! ^^ Les chapitres seront plus ou moins courts, enfin, vous verrez~

On approche de la fin~ Mais pas de suite ! O/ Encore un peu de courage !

* * *

15 Mars 2014

Toujours rien. Pas de nouvelles. Pas de résultats. Pas de Ryan. Mais on disparaît pas comme ça ! Et la dernière image que j'ai de toi, c'est ton dos ! Depuis ce fameux 8 Février, mon poignet a encore été marqué. J'ai eu pris des calmants, j'allais un peu mieux, mais j'ai stoppé. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller bien. Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre tant que tu n'es pas là.

Mais pourquoi je parle à une photo ?! Je parle à une PUTAIN DE PHOTO ! De rage, je renverse la table et tombe à genoux. Le cadre ! Le CADRE ! Où il est ?! Je cherche parmi les débris de verre, les canettes, les papiers. Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te jeter ! Reviens ! Je suis si désolé ! Ma vue est toute floue. Il pleut. Mais peu importe ! Mes mains se fichent du temps qu'il fait ! Elles courent à travers les assiettes cassées, les ordures. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Où est le cadre ?! J'ai plein de coupures aux doigts mais je fouille frénétiquement. Un bruit attire mon attention vers la fenêtre. Et je le remarque. Notre carré de bois, notre bonheur. Je le serre contre moi et pleure encore.

Trois coups brefs à la porte. Je regarde par le judas. Russ Money et Scott Jund. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, encore ? Ils insistent.

« Felix ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Ouvrez la porte, s'il-vous-plaît ! » Je m'exécute et les fais entrer.

« Tout va bien ?! »

« Oui. » Je les invite à s'asseoir, mais Jund me laisse sa place. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

« Non... Pas ça... »

« Ils ont classé l'affaire et... » Je cours aux toilettes. Le peu que j'ai mangé s'y retrouve.

« NON ! » Mon poing s'aplatit contre le mur. Je rince ma bouche. « Pas ça. Pitié, ne m'infligez pas ça ! » Ils me font asseoir sur le lit.

« Felix. Votre ami est... » Je fais non de la tête, aucun son ne sort de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Mon corps tremble de toutes parts.

« Nos services l'ont déclaré mort. Nous sommes désolés. » Je suis figé. Ryan. Mon Ryan. Mort ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir tué de mes mains. J'aurais dû l'accompagner. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait ?

« Ceci dit, nous n'avons pas de corps. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve qu'il est mort, alors ?! »

« Felix. Soyez attentif à ce que je vais dire. Il aura une cérémonie au cimetière de la ville. Étant considéré comme mort, ses poursuivants arrêteront la traque. Et s'il est toujours de ce monde, vous le reverrez. »

« Il sera en vie tant qu'aucun corps n'aura été retrouvé ! »

« Bonne mentalité ! Votre ami sera enterré le 20 Août. »

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, j'ai déversé mon chagrin dans son oreiller et l'ai noyé dans la bière.

* * *

Ultra court, oui, je sais. Les prochains chapitres seront tout aussi courts, mais je tiens à faire un chapitre par date.

Merci aux deux ladies qui m'ont plus ou moins reviewée sur FB~ Jvous kiffe, danke! o/

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à review, les gens, hein ^^ Même si vous connaissez pas les personnages, juste avoir une idée de la qualité de mon histoire~


	9. Chapter 9

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « My Heart Will Go On »-Celine Dion (oui, oui, j'assume, ça fait bien déprimer), « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls, « I Have Nothing »-Whitney Houston (j'assume carrément, ça m'a bien aidée pour me massacrer le moral pour tenter d'écrire la tristesse)

Note de l'auteur : Les chapitres à venir, çui-ci inclus seront très courts... C'est purement volontaire, car je pourrais les rassembler, mais non, pas envie, je suis l'auteure, je décide ! 8D haha ! Bref, je tiens à garder la même organisation qu'au début, donc ça sera court, tant pis~

* * *

20 Août 2014

Je n'ai pas pu y aller. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger. Je suis à l'agonie. J'attrape un stylo, puis une feuille. J'écris.

« Las de cette existence, j'ai décidé de l'interrompre. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre Hel et de devenir un géant.

Papa, maman, désolé. Je m'excuse pour le chagrin que je vous impose. Je m'excuse de ne vous avoir jamais révélé mon homosexualité, ni le fait que Ryan était l'homme qui partageait ma vie. Je vous aime.

Ryan. Mon grand amour. Depuis que tu m'as quitté, je n'ai plus rien. Je me sens tellement coupable de ce que je t'ai fait. Pardonne-moi. Tout est ma faute. Si j'avais su te convaincre de rentrer. Si j'étais allé avec toi. Pardon. Pardon. Je t'aime si fort que ça dépasse les mots. Je suis désolé.

Ceci contient les dernières paroles de Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, dit PewDiePie.

Ma dernière volonté est la suivante : Être inhumé à ses côtés.

Felix. »

Je vais à la cuisine, prends le couteau le mieux aiguisé. Je vais m'allonger dans le lit, je m'y installe au milieu, la lettre sur le torse. Je fais une, puis deux, puis trois entailles. J'ai mal au poignet, mais ça sera bientôt fini. Je regarde la cascade écarlate, fasciné. J'espère passer le pont doré. Je tends mes bras à l'oblique, le long de mon corps, comme pour offrir mon âme à Hel. Je ferme les yeux. Je ferme les yeux et attends que tout cela prenne fin. Nous n'avons pu être unis dans la vie, soyons-le dans la mort.

Cette dernière pensée est pour toi. Ryan. Je t'aime.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre (qui n'en a que le nom, I know... u_u)


	10. Chapter 10

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « My Heart Will Go On »-Celine Dion (oui, oui, j'assume, ça fait bien déprimer), « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls, « I Have Nothing »-Whitney Houston (j'assume carrément, ça m'a bien aidée pour me massacrer le moral pour tenter d'écrire la tristesse)

Note de l'auteur : Désolée d'être si brève par chapitre ;^; Mais je n'arrive pas à voir les choses autrement... Pour ce chapitre, je vais faire une exception, car le vu le peu que j'ai écrit pour cette date, poster ça en tant que chapitre serait du foutage de tronche pur et simple, donc deux chapitres pour le prix d'un cette fois ! O/

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ^^)/

* * *

18 Octobre 2016

« Bonjour, Ryan. J'ai presque repris le poids que j'ai perdu. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce pressentiment, cette certitude, même, mais je sens qu'on va se revoir. Très bientôt. C'est la première fois que j'éprouve une telle sensation. (Je tousse) Peut-être est-ce la fièvre qui me fait délirer. Mais je te sens si proche de moi.

Je ne reste pas aujourd'hui car je suis malade. Je t'ai apporté des crysanthèmes, cette fois. En principe, ils devraient résister au froid, enfin, j'espère.

Je t'aime. Au revoir, Ryan. Désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps. »

Je remarque des fleurs qui n'étaient pas là à ma dernière visite. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, après tout, il a de la famille. Quoique. J'ai longtemps été le seul à fleurir sa sépulture.

* * *

22 Août 2014

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Hôpital. Encore. La lumière blafarde brûle mes yeux. Je vois une silhouette à mon chevet. J'ai du mal à le distinguer, mais c'est un homme. Une fois mes yeux habitué à l'éclairage, je reconnais Russ Money.

« Décidément ! Vous êtes du genre obstiné ! »

« Rien ne sert de continuer sans lui. » Ma voix est étonnamment calme.

« Felix. Les autorités ont arrêté leurs recherches. Mais... Rien ne vous interdit de partir le chercher avec ou sans aide. » Ses paroles me donnent des idées, de nouvelles possibilités, de l'espoir.

« On a fouillé les états frontaliers, il vous reste les autres. Au revoir, Felix. » Il quitte la chambre sur ces paroles.

États frontaliers ? Ils n'ont fait que l'Alabama et la Géorgie ? J'espère bientôt sortir, je lui téléphonerai. Quoique mon appel a peu de chances d'aboutir, tout est si secret là-bas !

Une infirmière m'apporte mon repas. Je l'interroge sur ma sortie, elle m'a envoyé le médecin qui s'occupe de moi. Je dois encore rester deux jours pour être sûr que j'aille vraiment mieux. Il m'a d'ailleurs fourni une liste de psychiatres. Mais ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est Ryan ! Pas de comprimés ou de longues discussions sur un canapé. Rien d'autre que Ryan.

J'ai finalement pu sortir après avoir signé une décharge. Je rentre immédiatement, et comme je m'y attendais, le chien a fait ses besoin au sol. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à nettoyer, mais l'odeur pestilentielle m'y oblige. Je ramasse tout et vais le jeter dehors, j'en profite pour emmener le chien faire un tour. Je suis arrivé à temps, il allait uriner dans les 10 minutes qui auraient suivi mon arrivée si je n'étais pas sorti avec lui.

Je remonte constater les dégâts. Seul un coussin est endommagé. Je suis sers des croquettes et de l'eau, il mourrait de faim, la pauvre bête ! Je désinfecte le sol et ouvre les fenêtres pour que l'odeur quitte la pièce.

J'aperçois sur le lit la tache laissée par mon poignet. Je retire le drap, le jette dans la machine à laver et en mets un propre. Je m'assieds sur le matelas, regarde en direction du bureau, en notre direction, cette photo insouciante avant le cauchemar. Le cauchemar qui s'assombrit un peu plus chaque seconde. Il va falloir que j'y aille. Sur sa tombe. Au moins une fois. Dimanche, dans deux jours.

* * *

Et voilà o/ Je m'attaque au prochain chapitre~ Encore merci aux lecteurs~


	11. Chapter 11

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « My Heart Will Go On »-Celine Dion (oui, oui, j'assume, ça fait bien déprimer), « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls, « I Have Nothing »-Whitney Houston (j'assume carrément, ça m'a bien aidée pour me massacrer le moral pour tenter d'écrire la tristesse)

Note de l'auteur : Encore deux dates en un chapitre tellement c'est court, je veux bien faire de petits chapitres, mais pas aussi courts, non plus, hein, haha !

* * *

24 Août 2014

La tombe est au nom de Ryan. Pas de « Mike Barrell », non, Ryan. Mes larmes coulent automatiquement. Je dépose mon bouquet sur la pierre chauffée par le soleil. Je laisse ruisseler ma tristesse silencieusement, figé devant ce nom gravé.

« Dites, mon garçon ! Vous allez attraper un coup de soleil à rester planté là ! » Cette phrase me tire hors de mes pensées. Un homme d'un certain âge, avec un seau et un balai.

« Ça fait une bonne heure que vous êtes planté là ! En plein cagnard, en plus ! Sans casquette, en plus ! Tenez, buvez ! » Il me tend une bouteille d'eau que je refuse. Je retourne à la voiture et rentre./ Je ne pensais pas être resté si longtemps.

Mon premier réflexe en arrivant est de me jeter dans le lit. Seul le sommeil apaise la douleur. Épuisé par mes sanglots, je finis par m'endormir.

Cette année-là, je suis allé tous les dimanches au cimetière. J'ai aussi trouvé un détective pour m'aider à le chercher. Un certain Stefano Gold. On verra bien ce qu'il vaut. 2015 s'annonce chargé.

* * *

14 Novembre 2016

« Bonjour, Ryan. » Je m'assieds sur le tabouret pliable que j'ai emmené. « Demain commence ma thérapie et tu n'es toujours pas revenu.

Je suis stressé pour être honnête. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, ni combien de personnes il va y avoir, ni combien de temps ça va durer. J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais, Ryan. Mais où es-tu ?!

J'ai vu ton petit frère l'autre jour, il te ressemble de plus en plus ! C'est un gosse courageux. Il m'a dit que vos parents et lui allaient quitter la ville. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reste ici. Tu ne seras pas seul, Ryan. Tu ne le seras jamais. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Plus jamais. Dépêche-toi de rentrer.

Tu me manques. Je t'aime encore comme au premier jour. Excuse-moi de cette visite très, trop courte. Désolé, Ryan. Revoyons-nous vite. » Je referme le tabouret et prends le chemin de la voiture.

* * *

Bientôt la fin! \(*o*)/ J'en peux plus!

Merci encore à mes lectrices~


	12. Chapter 12

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « My Heart Will Go On »-Celine Dion (oui, oui, j'assume, ça fait bien déprimer), « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls, « I Have Nothing »-Whitney Houston (j'assume carrément, ça m'a bien aidée pour me massacrer le moral pour tenter d'écrire la tristesse)

Note de l'auteur : Encore deux doubles chapitres et THE EEEEEEEEND !

* * *

17 Janvier 2015

Stefano et moi partons pour le Maine aujourd'hui. Je m'attends pas à grand chose, mais bon, je n'ai aucun indice, sauf le nom de sa boîte Et ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider.

Un mois plus tard, nous quittions le Maine, on ne trouvait rien. Nous avons fait environ un état par mois : New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, New York, Connecticut, Rhode Island, New Jersey, Delaware, Pennsylvanie, Maryland et pour finir, la Virginie... L'état décisif.

* * *

20 Décembre 2015

Nous voilà arrivé en Virginie. Notre premier réflexe fut d'aller à Quantico le lendemain de notre arrivée. Je tombai nez-à-nez avec Russ Money qui m'emmena dans un bureau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! » Il chuchote.

« Ça fait pas loin d'un an que je cherche après lui. C'est le douzième état que je fais. » Il me regarde, surpris.

« Écoutez, Felix. Soit il est réellement décéda et nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps, soit il a simplement quitté le pays. Et je pencherais pour la deuxième possibilité, car on nous aurait appelé si un macchabée répondant à son signalement aurait été trouvé. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Maintenant, rentrez en Floride et attendez des nouvelles ! C'est clair ?! Pas de conneries qui finissent à l'hosto ! Je me suis bien fais comprendre, CETTE FOIS ?! » Il chuchote encore.

« Bien, agent Money. »

« Maintenant, tirez une drôle de tête et sortez d'ici ! » Je m'exécute. Je prends mon air le plus abattu possible et dis à Stefano que c'est fini. Terminé. Plus besoin de chercher. Je lui verse ce que je lui dois et rentre à l'hôtel pour chercher après le premier vol pour la Floride. Dans une semaine, je retournerai à l'appartement et me morfondrai à nouveau.

La solitude me pèse déjà alors que je ne suis pas rentré.

* * *

On arrive à la fin...

OUI, je me sentais OBLIGÉE de mettre Stefano, lady Sovay... Après Barrell, Russ et Scott, fallait s'en douter! o/


	13. Chapter 13

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « My Heart Will Go On »-Celine Dion (oui, oui, j'assume, ça fait bien déprimer), « Cleansing Cream »-Brown Eyed Girls, « I Have Nothing »-Whitney Houston (j'assume carrément, ça m'a bien aidée pour me massacrer le moral pour tenter d'écrire la tristesse)

Note de l'auteur : Dernier double chapitre, promis !

* * *

16 Mars 2016

Dans le caniveau. Minable. Pour changer. C'est le troisième bar qui me met dehors. Je me laisse aller à quelque vomissement sur le béton refroidi par la pluie. Je vomis tellement que du sang finit par s'y mêler.

Je me lève, puis retombe, mes jambes sont trop faibles pour me soutenir, ça m'énerve. Je jure en suédois. Tout le monde me regarde, mais je m'en TAPE ! Ouais ! Le monde, moi, je l'EMMER... Un poteau me heurte de plein fouet.

« R'garde où tu vas, DUUUUUUCON ! » Je slalome entre les gens et les lampadaires, ils marchent de travers. Ils pourraient faire attention. Ils sont pas tous seuls sur le trottoir ! Ils pourraient penser aux autres ! Mais quelle bande d'égoïstes !

Je finis par ramper jusque dans le lit et m'y endors. Je suis une vraie loque humaine. Je me dégoûte. Ne me regarde pas, Ryan. Je ne veux pas que tu voies ça.

* * *

8 Juillet 2016

Aujourd'hui commence ma nouvelle vie clean. Enfin... J'essaie. J'ai trouvé ce boulot au Walmart. Presque toutes mes économies ont été englouties l'an dernier dans mes recherches. J'ai été au Texas aussi pour le chercher, mais personne ne l'avait vu. J'ai fini par boire le restant de mon argent.

Du coup, je suis à la limite de la ruine. Ce boulot tombe au bon moment. Je suis chargé de mettre en rayon. C'est beaucoup plus physique que ça en a l'air. Je suis vite essoufflé, mais si je veux mon salaire, je n'ai pas le choix, alors je fais un effort. Faire le mariole sur youtube était plus sympa et plus facile, mais on peut pas tout avoir.

Il arrive parfois que je me retrouve en caisse, mais je préfère la mise en rayon, comme je n'ai pas vraiment envie de contacts humains, c'est parfait. Peu de gens me sollicitent et j'esquive tous les repars entre collègues. Une des femmes qui travaille avec moi m'a dit que si je voulais me faire bien voir du patron, il était conseillé de se mêler aux employés. Je lui ai répondu quand tant que le boss ne me virait pas, je m'en fichais complètement. On verra bien ce qui arrivera.

* * *

Et voilà! o/ Bientôt le dénouement!


	14. Chapter 14

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « Howl's Moving Castle Theme »-Joe Hisaishi, « Take My Breath Away »-Jessica Simpson, « La Pasión No Se Detiene »-Go Inoue

Note de l'auteur : Avant-dernier chapitre, les p'tits loups ! Bientôt la libération pour mon dos ! \(*o*)/

VRAI chapitre, cette fois~

* * *

15 Novembre 2016

C'est aujourd'hui. Le début de ma thérapie. Je prends une grande inspiration et entre dans la pièce.

C'est grand. Il y a pas mal de personnes de tous âges.

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouveau venu, Felix. Présentez-vous rapidement aux autres. Je suis Maria. J'espère que nous allons bien travailler ensemble. » Tous les regards sont rivés sur moi. Ça m'intimide un peu. J'avale ma salive et inspire un bon coup.

« Je m'appelle Felix, c'est 28 ans, enchanté. » Ils me saluent en retour et Marzia me demande la raison de ma présence.

« J'ai fini par venir ici à cause de la disparition d'un être très cher. Après deux tentatives de suicide, de multiples mutilations et l'alcool, j'ai tiré la sonnette d'alarme et je me suis retrouvé ici. Merci de m'avoir écouté. » Les jambes tremblantes, j'allai m'asseoir au fond, derrière le dernier rang auquel j'ai pris une chaise, comme pour me cacher.

Marzia commence une phrase, mais se fait interrompre par quelqu'un qui toque. De là où je suis, je ne distingue pas le retardataire. Tout ce que je vois, ce sont deux ou trois épis bruns. Je l'entends émettre un petit soupir, sûrement le genre de soupir qu'on pousse avant un sourire gêné.

« 'Sup ! Désolé pour le... » RYAN ! Je me lève, c'est lui, je le vois !  
« RYAN ! » En chair et en os, devant moi. Vivant. Sans masque. Je saute presque dans ses bras.

« Fe-Felix ?! Toi ?! Ici ?! Si je m'y attendais ! Mon Dieu, Felix ! Je... » Je le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces. Je m'imprègne de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de lui. Je tremble. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Elles sont douces, elles font du bien, elles pansent mes blessures, une partie, du moins. Mon cœur bat. Je vis à nouveau. Il est revenu. Ça y est ! Je me suis réveillé de ce cauchemar.

La salle nous regarde, ébahie.

« Vous vous connaissiez ? Quelle surprise ! Le monde est si petit ! » J'annonce que jet quitte la thérapie. Maintenant qu'il est là, tout va bien. J'ai appris que c'était la dernière séance de Ryan. A un jour près, on se serait loupés. On quitte la salle et nous rentrons.

« C'était TOI qui louais mon appartement ?! »

« Oui, j'ai réussi à convaincre le proprio. Au cas où tu reviendrais, pour que tu aies toutes tes affaires. Mon Dieu, Ryan, où étais-tu ? Je t'ai tant cherché ! »

« Je sais, Felix. Je sais. » Nous nous embrassons à en perdre notre souffle.

Il fait le tour de l'appartement. Il me regarde, étonné.

« Toutes mes affaires n'ont pas bougé. Mais t'as mis les tiennes où, Pewds ? » Je lui désigne une armoire que j'ai achetée.

« Là. » Il prend le cadre où notre photo est encore.

« Tu l'as toujours. » Il sourit « Je t'aime tellement, Felix ! Et mon ordinateur. Tu l'as pas allumé ? »

« J'ai nettoyé les poussières, c'est tout. Je ne me sentais pas e droit de te faire ça. » Il prend mon visage entre ses mains.

« Si je t'en ai donné le mot de passe, c'était pour que tu le fasses. » Je n'avais rien compris.

Je vais vers ma table de nuit, prends ma petite boîte en plastique, en retire l'anneau et me retourne vers Ryan.

« Ryan. » Je prends sa main dans la mienne. « I ans et demi, le 6 Février 2013, tu m'as demandé en mariage. Je ne t'ai pas répondu. Je m'en excuse. Ryan, dit Cry, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? » Il écarquille les yeux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, sa main tremble.

« Fe... Felix... Bien-sûr ! Mais OUI ! » Il enfile l'anneau à son doigt et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Le trop plein d'émotions brouille ma vue, mon esprit, tout...

Je l'entends crier mon nom, puis plus rien. Black out.

* * *

Bientôt la fin ^o^)/


	15. And here's the end

A Three-Year Nightmare

Pairing : PewdieCry

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas

Rating : M, si vous êtes trop jeune et que vos parents vous surprennent, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, je préviens sur le rating, c'est à vous de faire attention !

Résumé : UA Felix et Ryan vivent une relation à distance depuis un an, maintenant, et les tourtereaux se rencontrent, tout va bien jusqu'à ce rencart où Ryan disparaît...

Musiques écoutées durant le chapitre : « Howl's Moving Castle Theme »-Joe Hisaishi, « Take My Breath Away »-Jessica Simpson, « La Pasión No Se Detiene »-Go Inoue

Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! ^^ La fin~ Merci à ceux qui ont suivi =) C'est super cool de vot'part, jvous kiffe super beaucoup !

* * *

16 Novembre 2016

Deux billes bleues inquiètes. Il est vraiment avec moi. Je n'avais vraiment pas rêvé.

« J'ai eu si peur, Felix ! » Il m'attire à lui.

« Désolé, je suis désolé. » il se lève et m'apporte un café. « Merci » Je lève les yeux vers mon homme.

« Ryan... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Pourquoi partir comme ça ? » Il prend place à côté de moi.

« J'avais tout mis dans l'ordi, en espérant que tu l'ouvres. Mais, comme tu ne l'a spas fait, je vais te raconter. En fait, en 2007, j'ai été témoin d'un meurtre et j'ai pris des photos avec mon téléphone. Sauf que j'ai été vu. J'ai pu les imprimer avant qu'ils ne me volent mon portable. Depuis, j'ai bénéficié de la protection des témoins. Donc, j'ai dû utiliser un nom d'emprunt, Mike Barrell. Quand on a été au parc, ce jour-là, un des hommes contre qui je devais témoigner se promenait avec ses enfants. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai surtout pensé à toi, à ta sécurité. Alors j'ai fui. Une famille a accepté de m'emmener à l'aéroport, j'ai ensuite pris l'avion pour Quantico afin de leur expliquer. Ils m'ont envoyé à l'étranger pendant un an, le temps que le procès approche, je suis allé témoigner, ils sont tous en prison sans possibilité de libération. Après ça, je suis parti pour la Suède, pour te chercher. Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Je suis même allé voir tes parents qui m'ont dit que tu étais resté en Amérique. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai appris que mon appartement était loué et le propriétaire n'a pas voulu me donner de nom. J'ai fini par suivre la thérapie de Marzia pour surmonter ma peine sans t'oublier. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Pour te protéger. Mais je t'ai vu au cimetière. Plus d'une fois. »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas que je te voie au plus bas. Et te voir aller de mieux en mieux me rendait heureux. Surtout quand tu disais que tu ne m'oubliais pas. Excuse-moi. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais j'ai eu peur que tu croies à une mauvaise blague téléphonique. « Je l'aurais peut-être pris comme ça, en effet.

Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Il n'a pensé qu'à moi tout ce temps et j'ai été si égoïste. Je baisse la tête, honteux.

« Pardon, Ryan. » Il relève ses manches, met son poignet dans mon champ de vision.

« C'est à moi de me faire pardonner, je t'ai abandonné, et j'ai essayé trois fois de partir. Chacune des pensées que je pensais être la dernière était pour toi. »

« Comme moi pour toi. »

Tu prends mes mains dans les tiennes. Te me regardes, les joues roses.

« Excuse-moi, Felix. Mais t'avoir en face de moi, sentir ta peau, ton odeur. Ça me donne tellement envie de toi, et.. » Je te fais taire avec mes lèvres. Tu prends ma main et me guides au lit. Tu m'y fais m'asseoir, tu te places à califourchon sur mes cuisses en me dévorant de ta bouche. Je vais voler ton t-shirt, le mien ne tarde pas à s'écraser au sol.

Sous les baisers, tu me renverses sur le matelas. Tu t'attaques à mon cou en frottant tout ton corps au mien. Je te sens te tendre à travers nos vêtements. J'inverse les positions. Je veux te dominer. Te posséder. Te faire mien. Je te mordille. Te suçote la peau. Tu gémis mon prénom. Ça me grise. Tes mains s'affairent autour de mon jean. Je fais tomber le tien. Tu me happes par les fesses pour être au-dessus. Tu me mords. Je griffe tes épaules. J'ai le creux des reins en feu.

Je t'embrasse passionnément. Tu réponds avec plus de fougue. Mes mains se perdent dans ta chevelure. Je la saisis et embrasse ton cou. Je profite de ta surprise pour reprendre le dessus. Je fais glisser ma langue le long de ton corps en faisant glisser ton sous-vêtement. De deux doigts, je m'empare de l'objet de ma convoitise. Mais tu rejettes ma main et nous fais rouler.

Tu es à nouveau en forte position. Tu me provoques du regard.

« Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher, Felix. »

« Tu n'oseras pas. » Tu souris et m'embrasses. Et m'embrases.

« Shhhh... » Chaque toucher est une décharge électrique. Chaque baiser ravive le feu. Tu retires mon boxer. Me touches. Mon visage se crispe par la sensation. Ma tête se tourner pour se cogner à l'oreiller. Tu as mis mon corps sur pilote automatique.

Tu me domines. Tu aimes. Je t'aime. Tu t'affaires au sud. Il fait très chaud. Si chaud que tu te fonds en moi. C'est douloureux. Mais je sais que ça ira.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse totalement aller à la passion. Je suis tout à toi, Ryan. Cette nuit-là, notre deuxième nuit a été la plus torride de ma vie. Jamais un mois de Novembre aura atteint de telles températures.

Nos corps atteignent leurs limites l'un après l'autre. Dans un ultime râle, tu t'es retiré et mis sur le côté. Nous avons mis du temps avant de retrouver une respiration régulière. Les couettes, éjectées du lit, ont repris leur place et le sommeil nous a gagnés. Je n'ai pas lâché ta main de la nuit

* * *

**THE END!**

Merci à tous ceux ont lu ce texte jusqu'à la fin, je vous kiffe tous! \o/ Enfin la fin, mon dos a bien souffert.. haha!

* * *

The end? Really?

* * *

**OU PAS! =D**

* * *

6 Février 2017

Nous y voilà. LE grand jour. Main dans la main devant l'autel. Juste toi et moi. Je ne t'ai jamais tant aimé, Ryan.

* * *

**FIN!**

**La vraie, cette fois! ^^**

**Par où commencer?! J'ai écrit cette fic sur une semaine tout pile (5 Février-12 Février) pendant la nuit, haha! Je vous raconte pas l'était de la Blitz le lendemain! hahahaha! Anyway, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire (une vraie torture pour le moral! °A°) cette fiction.. C'est mon premier écrit dans le genre presque dramatique... Bon, la fin est cucul, mais bon, elle reprend le début, et j'en suis relativement contente...**

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**MERCI A LADY SOVAY! Sans qui vous n'auriez pas lu ceci... Elle ne m'a pas forcée, ni rien, elle m'a juste donné envie d'écrire sur ces deux-là... Et l'idée a germé dans ma tête et c'est devenu ceci~ *GLOMP***

**Merci aussi à Claudia pour son ENORME compliment de la mort qui m'a carrément tuée! *^*)/**

**Spécial dédi à mon pauvre dos complètement pourri qui a réussi à tenir le coup jusque-là! o/ J'en avais la nausée tellement il avait mal! Merci bro, tu mérites ma reconnaissance éternelle! **

**Merci aussi au paquet de chips sans lequel je serais morte de faim à l'heure qu'il est, haha! **

**Merci également au follower de ma fic (mon mystérieux lecteur UK?! '' Who knows?! haha)**

**Merci aussi à mon mystérieux lecteur from UK qui a lu tous les chapitres sauf çui-là, I'm watching you, bro! (je l'ai vu dans les stats, haha!) J'espère qu'il/elle a aimé ^o^)/**

**Et merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire! C'est vachement cool de vot'part et ça me touche! Merci d'avance aux reviewers si j'en ai d'autres plus tard!**

**Blitz~ **


End file.
